Midnight Party
by Akatala
Summary: What happens when our FY friends have a party and Tasuki decides it would be fun to play truth or dare? Read at your own risk.


Truth or Dare

Truth or Dare

By Penguine

*Disclaimer: I don't own them. I just play with them. ^_^

******************************************************************************

"I have a grand idea! Let's play truth or dare," Tasuki said, swirling his beer in the bottle as he grinned a fangy grin at the group gathered in Tetsuya's apartment. The house was stuffed to the gills with Miaka, Yui, Tetsuya, Keisuke, Taka, Tasuki, Nuriko, Hotohori, and Chichiri. Mits and Chiriko had to be elsewhere that night. The idea was met with both groans and cheers, but eventually the group decided to go ahead and play. 

"Since it was I who came up with this damn good idea, I'll start," Tasuki said with a mischievous grin. Taka groaned. "Taka, since yer so gracious enough to volunteer, truth or dare?" Tasuki said with a daring face.

"Dare," Taka said, meeting the challenge. Tasuki whispered to Tetsuya who laughed and got up. A moment later, he returned with a packet of purple koolaid. 

"I dare you to go rinse yer hair in this," Tasuki said, taking the koolaid pack and waving it in Taka's face. Taka growled but grabbed the packet of koolaid and headed towards the bathroom. 

"I'll help ya, Taka," Tetsuya grinned as he followed. A few minutes later, Taka came back out grumbling escorted by a still grinning Tetsuya. Tasuki and Nuriko instantly busted out laughing.

"Why, Tamakins.. You look like me now!" he said as he howled in hysterics. The rest of the room instantly joined in the laughter. Taka grumbled and sat back down. 

"Yeah. Just laugh. It's my turn, this time. Nuriko, your in the hot seat," he grinned.

"Truth," Nuriko said proudly. 

"How many times did you carry out your fantasies of Hotohori?" Taka said with a payback grin.

"WHAT?" Hotohori screamed in shock. Nuriko made a face of horror but knew there was no way out of this one.

"Once," he answered.

"Is that your final answer?" Taka said, grinning wryly.

"OKAY! Okay! Three times!" Nuriko grumbled. Hotohori's face went pale as everyone looked at him and Nuriko.

"Taka, I WILL get you back for this! I swear on Mt. Taikyoku, I'll get you back for this insult!" Hotohori fumed.

"My turn! Chichiri, truth or dare?" Nuriko smiled sweetly.

"Umm.. dare, no da," Chichiri answered with his pale face hidden by the mask.

"I dare you to turn to the northeast, then full moon the crowd," Nuriko chimed. 

"Easy enough, no da," Chichiri said as he turned to the northeast and met the dare with a full moon. The "audience" just happened to be Tasuki who shrieked, drinking down the rest of his beer then breaking the bottle on his own head knocking himself out. The room roared with laughter. Chichiri pulled his pants back up, then returned to his place on the floor.

"Keisuke, truth or dare, no da?" Chichiri asked calmly.

"Dare," Keisuke said, not expecting much from the monk. Chichiri pulled out a pink ballerina outfit and handed it to the man.

"You must put that on and dance on the side of the street for one full minute, no da," the monk said calmly. Keisuke turned 3 shades of purple, but when into the bathroom, escorted by Tetsuya. A minute later, he came out dressed in the pink ballerina leotard, and the giggling group, minus the unconscious Tasuki, walked him out to the night shrouded street. Keisuke's face matched his outfit as he danced on the side of the street, attracting stares and cackles from everyone who saw him, group and passers-by alike. After he was done, he bolted into the house.

The group gathered back in the living room, where Tasuki was still unconscious, and it was Keisuke's turn to deal damage.

"Truth or dare, Tetsuya?"

"Dare."

Keisuke whispered into Chichiri's ear, and Chichiri nodded, pulling out a hula outfit. 

"Tetsuya, show the people down on the street how you can hula dance for a minute up on the roof of your care," Keisuke grinned. Tetsuya groaned as Chichiri escorted him tot he bathroom. A minute later everyone met on the street to watch Tetsuya dance on his car. Torrents of laughter splashed over the audience at the dude's poor example of a hula dancer. 

The group once again returned to the living room as Tetsuya dashed back into the bathroom to change. Tasuki entered the living room with an ice pack on his head just as Tetsuya returned.

"Miaka, truth or dare?"

"Hmm… It would seem like dare is much more fun tonight," Miaka grinned.

"All right. I dare you to kiss Tasuki full on the lips," Tetsuya grinned. Taka spit out his beer and Tasuki froze in place. Miaka blushed, but then stood up and walked over to Tasuki. He trembled as she pulled him close and captured his lips with hers and twined her tongue with his. Tasuki's eyes rolled back in his head as he promptly fainted to the floor, breaking the kiss. More hysterical laughter shook the room as Miaka blushed for the fiery haired seishi.

"Hotohori, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Hotohori said, horrified at what he might have had to do otherwise.

"Do you have any new tatoos we don't know about? If so, of what and where is it?"

Hotohori's eyes went wide, but he sighed and answered, "Yes. I got Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls put on my left hip."

The room made faces of shock and dismay before erupting in more laughter. 

"Taka, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye Tasuki's hair neon koolaid green while he's still out," Hotohori grinned wisely.

"DONE!" Taka grinned wickedly as he went into the kitchen and mixed a packet of green koolaid in a bowl with a couple cups of water. Then he returned, and the group helped him as he dunked Tasuki's hair into the warm koolaid. After a minute or, so he quickly took the bowl of koolaid away as Keisuke wrapped a towel around the unconscious seishi's head. 

A few minutes later, the group of friends were chatting and laughing amongst themselves as Tasuki woke and sat up groaning. He threw whatever was on his head off as he scooted over to join the group. "Yall are damn wicked! What'd I miss?" he commented softly. 

"Oh, nothing much," Nuriko chimed sweetly. But the fib's truth surfaced as the group became overwrought with giggles. Tasuki frowned, then got up and stomped into the bathroom to look in the mirror and see what they'd been laughing at. A moment later, and ear piercing shriek rang boldly through the apartment from the bathroom causing everyone to bust out rolling in hysterics. The prankster had been out pranked on this endeavor.

*********************************************************************************************

Hoped ya enjoyed this little side show. Now back to your regularly scheduled fan fic. ^_^


End file.
